


Rinse and Repeat

by bunmao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmao/pseuds/bunmao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun keeps being woken up in the middle of the night by his drunk roommate who can't seem to find his own bed. A story in which Joonmyun falls slowly but all at once for Jongdae as he warms up to the idea that maybe Jongdae comes to his bed for a reason. </p>
<p>Joonmyun is a senior in college.<br/>Jongdae is a junior in college.<br/>They room together.<br/>Drunken cuddles ensue.</p>
<p>Completely self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joonmyun hadn’t expected to share his dorm with anyone this year— as a college senior he got the option to room alone. But he also hadn’t expected Kim Jongdae, a boy he knew from high school who was one year below him, to transfer universities his junior year and contact Joonmyun about rooming with him. Jongdae begged Joonmyun to stay with him so that he would have an easier time assimilating into a new school. Joonmyun agreed. What kind of responsible, caring hyung would he be if he refused Jongdae?

Unfortunately, Joonmyun didn’t think about _how_ they would live together until it was too late. A few weeks into dorming together Joonmyun realizes he just can’t keep up the façade that he is neat and tidy. Joonmyun thrives in his organized chaos and his laundry basket has been all but forgotten, clothes strewn all over his half of the room wherever he just so happened to take them off. His desk a mess of papers and his bookshelf is haphazardly stocked with textbooks and manga. Joonmyun really had hoped that he’d get to show a more mature side of himself to Jongdae but being neat is just not his forte. Joonmyun just wants to be a good role model hyung for his junior.

Jongdae had been surprisingly tame so far. From what Joonmyun remembers of him in high school, Jongdae was always quite loud and boisterous but still the type who was easy to befriend. Jongdae still upheld his regular social abilities, but Jongdae had been exhibiting studious behavior that was oddly uncharacteristic to Joonmyun. That is… until tonight.


	2. Chapter 1: Strike One

Joonmyun is roused from his sleep by the sound of door closing and a flick of a desk lamp light. Joonmyun hasn’t opened his eyes but he can hear Jongdae mumbling and hear the shuffle of clothes being removed. _He should be done soon_ Joonmyun thinks, shifting a bit to fall back asleep when suddenly a body is lying across his legs.

Joonmyun’s eyes shoot open to find Jongdae flopping somewhat similarly to a fish as he tries to take off a pair of one of his tighter fit jeans. Jongdae whines, “Why are these stupid pants so stupid I’m never wearing pants again”.

Joonmyun is about to say something but then he can suddenly smell it, the alcohol drifting off Jongdae’s body. Jongdae is drunk.

Joonmyun shifts his legs a bit as Jongdae finally gets the pants off and stands up from the bed. Jongdae heaves a sigh of relief and goes to turn off the desk lamp. Joonmyun expects Jongdae to go lay down in his own bed, but he is wrong.

“J-Jongdae what are you—” Joonmyun starts, as Jongdae pushes his fingers to his lips and lifts his bed covers and climbs in next to him.

“ShhhHHSUUUHSUHSHHSHHSHHhhSHShshhs, hyung. Shush.” Is all Jongdae says before removing his hand and scooching closer to Joonmyun.

Joonmyun wishes Jongdae hadn’t just shushed him with mad alcohol breath but forgoes the complaint to try inquiring about Jongdae being in his bed again. “Umm—”

Jongdae lifts his hand to push at Joonmyun’s lips once more.

“Huuushhhhhhh, hyung. It’s time for bed,” Jongdae continues, lifting his hand to Joonmyun’s eyes, covering them “ _sleepy_ -”, Jongdae moves to pinch Joonmyun’s cheek “ _beepy_ -”, he moves his hand to poke Joonmyun’s nose “ _boopy_ time.”

Joonmyun is too astounded to actually say anything at this point. Jongdae smiles and starts to close his eyes at the silence and Joonmyun is not sure how to proceed. He can’t just sleep like this. Jongdae smelling like a bottle of Fireball and slowly curling up around Joonmyun, face sweet like a kitten but body restricting his movement like a snake as he winds himself tighter to his side. Joonmyun can feel Jongdae’s heartbeat he is so close and suddenly Joonmyun becomes aware of his own heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest.

Joonmyun gulps.

What would a good hyung do in this situation?

He should let Jongdae just rest but he knows he should probably also carry him to his own bed. _It’d probably be more comfortable for Jongdae to have a whole bed to spread out on_ , Joonmyun reasons. Jongdae fists his hand in Joonmyun’s shirt and makes a small noise of contentment before fully delving into sleep, soft kitten snores lightly sounding into Joonmyun’s shoulder.

Joonmyun gulps again.

It’s a Saturday night— _no it’s Sunday morning_ Joonmyun thinks and he knows Jongdae doesn’t have classes to worry about and wake up for. However, Joonmyun has a group project meeting scheduled for tomorrow, _no this_  morning so he should probably try to get some rest. This is impossible with Jongdae as close as he is.

Joonmyun decides to untangle himself from Jongdae and sleep in Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae’s hand is still fisted in Joonmyun’s shirt when he works himself up into a sitting position, studying Jongdae’s face as he rises to make sure he isn’t causing too much movement. Jongdae’s eyebrows downturn a bit as Joonmyun continues maneuvering. Joonmyun’s shirt untangles from Jongdae’s fingers and he murmurs a defeated “hyung” in his sleep.

Joonmyun gulps a third time.

He feels pity but keeps shifting in small increments until he totally gets himself out of Jongdae’s grip and to the edge of the bed where he slips off and smooths out the covers around Jongdae.

He stands there for a moment to just look at Jongdae sleep. He appears a lot less content but is sleeping nonetheless. Joonmyun sighs and walks over to Jongdae’s side of the room, making himself comfortable in the bed before calming down enough to actually fall asleep.

+

Joonmyun wakes up again but this time it’s because he can hear the vibrations of his phone on his desk from the alarm he set to go to the group project meeting. He gets up to turn off the alarm and his eyes wander over to Jongdae still passed out on his bed. He has an arm thrown over his face but his kitten snores are still present so Joonmyun knows he’s still alive. Jongdae’s limbs have made a mess of the bedsheets but Joonmyun somehow finds himself thinking Jongdae is kind of beautiful like this.

Joonmyun’s heart stutters for a second _whoa what back it up_. _Beautiful in a… in a precious little brother way because he’s cute and nice to take care of and UH I just thought cute what… umm… Little brother! Just little brother! Cute and precious and… beautiful… just like a little brother should be. Right._

Joonmyun is starting to panic a bit but realizes he doesn’t have time to panic if he wants to be on time. Joonmyun opens their mini-fridge to pull out a water bottle and reaches under his bed to retrieve his first aid kit for some ibuprofen since Joonmyun remembers Jongdae is allergic to aspirin. He sets them next to Jongdae on his nightstand and gives him another once over before getting ready and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something to do when I'm not writing 10000 papers for my own school : ^ )


End file.
